


Siren

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 算是洛丽塔，半个养成
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Siren

总的来说，今天天气很好，弗朗西斯想着。这是一个平常的秋日下午，天空澄碧如洗，夕阳金色的余晖并不灼热，梧桐叶晃晃悠悠地飘落，几只鸽子停在街道旁啄食落叶。坐在他对面的姑娘被他逗得小声地咯咯直笑，落日晒得她白瓷般的脸蛋有些泛红，显然，这是一位容易害羞但极有涵养的可爱的女士。弗朗西斯的右手放在兜里，缓缓摩挲着那个小巧的盒子，他并不着急，也不紧张，他只是等着在最合适的时机把它拿出来。

门口悬挂的风铃叮叮当当地响起来，女士惊讶地看着那个眉毛粗得惊人的少年径直闯进来，毫不躲闪地直视她的目光，彬彬有礼地说：“小姐，恕我冒昧，我猜接下来他会老套地拿出一个戒指向您求婚，而您当场就会同意。但您要当心，这一招他已经对很多人用过啦。”

少年伸出自己的手，微笑：“您看，他挑的戒指是不是挺土的？像极了十几欧的小玩意儿，我猜他即将拿出来的那个也是一样。”

在女士不知所措却明显有些动摇的目光下，弗朗西斯不得不掏出口袋里的盒子，里面的戒指跟那个少年手上的果然并无二致。

“您看吧。”少年耸了耸肩，“给高中生和美丽的女士送这种东西，这家伙糟透了，不是吗？”

女士离开的时候风铃响得比刚才还要大声，像是一群聒噪的鸟儿，吵得弗朗西斯有些头疼。少年满不在乎地在女士刚才的位置坐下，煞有介事地看起菜单来。

弗朗西斯揉了揉眉心：“亚瑟，这已经是第三次了。”

亚瑟置若罔闻地拦住一个侍应生：“我可以要一杯锡兰茶吗？”

“别装傻。”弗朗西斯敲敲桌子，“你那只戒指是哪来的？你怎么知道我买了什么样式的，难道你又偷翻我东西了？”

“是啊。”亚瑟跷起腿靠在沙发上，大大方方地回答，“不过你放心，我没有钱买Tiffany，这不过是我从路边随便买的高仿货罢了，就像我说的，十几欧的小玩意儿。”

“搅黄我的好事是不是让你很有成就感，嗯？”弗朗西斯声音轻柔，听不出半点怒气，“亚蒂，你要知道，如果不是看在斯科特的份上，我早就把你从七楼窗户里丢出去了。”

几年前每次听到这个名字，亚瑟都会暴跳如雷，但现在他的表情不会有任何变化。少年姿势优雅地接过侍应生递来的茶杯，面带微笑字正腔圆地说：“让斯科特见鬼去吧。”

“哦，亚瑟，这样诅咒自己的兄长可不是个好习惯。”一模一样的话同时从两个人口中说出，亚瑟悠悠地抿了一口茶：“我用膝盖都能想到你会说什么——哦，亚瑟，不，你不能，我不同意——”

亚瑟夸张地模仿着弗朗西斯的表情和语气，翻了个白眼：“天啊，你就不能有点新意吗老胡子？”

弗朗西斯欣慰地点点头：“看来你对我越来越了解了，我很感动。”

亚瑟没理他，自顾自地对着手里的杯子皱眉头，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，站起身说：“我走了，今晚不用做我的饭了。”

“你要去哪？”

“跟一个朋友有约。”亚瑟促狭地对弗朗西斯眨了眨眼睛，“今晚不回家，去他家睡了。”

弗朗西斯了然于胸地笑笑：“别忘了戴套。”

“瞧瞧，经验之谈啊。”亚瑟揶揄道，“放心，又不是第一次了，我会记得让他准备好的。”

弗朗西斯慢悠悠地喝完了咖啡。好好的约会泡了汤，精心准备的戒指最终还是没能送出去，但他似乎并不烦恼，因为气急败坏实在有悖他一贯的优雅。他撑着头久久凝视着窗外夕阳透过树叶缝隙投下的光影，突然低声说：“路上小心。”

可是亚瑟已经走了。

第一次见面的时候亚瑟十四岁，正是叛逆的年纪，斯科特几乎是把他揪到弗朗西斯面前的。他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服穿得松松垮垮，站定的时候还紧皱着跟兄长一样粗的眉毛，心不在焉地侧头看着一旁，嘴里像是嚼着什么。

斯科特走的时候说你不用太上心，不让他饿死就行，生活费我会按时打给你的，亚瑟愤怒地向他竖了一个中指。弗朗西斯不以为然，他这个人向来责任心很强，既然好友不得不把弟弟暂时交给自己照顾，那他就一定要尽心尽力。尽管这个小鬼脸很臭，他还是试图表示自己的善意，摆出自认为最迷人的微笑，伸手招亚瑟过来。那小子果然过来了，低着脑袋，攥着衣摆，看起来有些拘谨。

看来没有想象中的难搞。就在弗朗西斯这样想的时候，亚瑟凑到他身边，鼓起腮帮吹出一个泡泡，“啪”地一声在他的脸上破裂开来。弗朗西斯吓了一跳，捂着脸后退了一步。亚瑟唇周还是没舔干净的泡泡糖，他就这样挑衅地看着弗朗西斯，露出一个恶作剧得逞却毫无愧疚的微笑。

弗朗西斯似乎有些明白斯科特的话了。这孩子是个笑容天真的恶魔。

刚住进来的两天，弗朗西斯事无巨细地对亚瑟说明屋子里的一切，亲自布置好他的房间，早晚精心准备好两个人的饭，还把亚瑟换下的衣服拿去洗了，但亚瑟一句话都没说，饭也一口不吃。弗朗西斯也不说什么，默默把凉掉的饭倒掉，下一次又重新做好新鲜的。

第三天早上亚瑟走出洗漱间的时候，正巧看见弗朗西斯系着围裙哼着歌把早饭端上餐桌。他在门口默默站了几秒，然后慢慢走到餐桌前坐下。弗朗西斯跟所有法国人一样，早餐只有可颂和一杯咖啡，亚瑟面前却是标准的英式早餐，香肠、培根、面包、英式红茶一应俱全。

弗朗西斯什么都没问，随手解下围裙，也开始吃他的早餐。

“你是笨蛋吗？”亚瑟拿着刀叉突兀地开口，弗朗西斯手里的咖啡差点洒出来，“这两天你做的饭我一口没动，你还照做不误？”

他低头看了一下眼前的盘子，又加了一句：“还每次都做得这么丰盛？”

弗朗西斯微笑：“你还在长身体，这两天只在路上随便啃点面包肯定饿坏了吧？你饿了自然会乖乖坐下的。”

亚瑟垂着眼睛没有回答。他又吃了几口，不情不愿地说：“虽然不想承认，不过你做的东西比斯科特做的好吃。”

弗朗西斯微笑：“多谢夸奖。喜欢就多吃点。”

或许是弗朗西斯的努力起了作用，亚瑟渐渐不再对他拒之千里，尽管还是常常我行我素，却明显比刚来时好亲近了许多，甚至还会跟他闲扯几句学校里的事。弗朗西斯耐心地听着，心想这小子或许没有那么讨厌，十四五岁正是看什么都不顺眼的年纪，但终究还是孩子，只要对他好，他就会变得温顺。他自己也是这样过来的，对亚瑟理解得很。

有天晚上弗朗西斯回到家，离家门口还有一段距离，就嗅到一股难闻的糊味，正是从自家大敞着的门里飘出来的。他心里一紧，也顾不上什么优雅风度了，立刻冲进屋子里，叫道：“亚瑟？你没事吧？”

他跑进厨房，只见亚瑟呆呆地站在烧糊的煎锅前，台面上一片狼藉。亚瑟像是如梦初醒一般抬头看着他，小声说：“对不起，我只是想做顿晚餐。”

弗朗西斯看着眼前一团乱的厨房，好脾气地询问：“为什么突然想到这个？”

亚瑟的目光躲闪着，脸慢慢红了。他垂下睫毛，吞吞吐吐地回答：“我看过你的证件，今天是你的生日。”

这是弗朗西斯完全没有想到的回答。学生时代的法国人把生日看得很重，每年的这天总要跟狐朋狗友变着花样大肆庆祝一番，但刚工作没几年的他太忙了，他这几天忙到完全忘了自己的生日。

“只是感谢你对我的照顾而已。”亚瑟补充道，声音大了些，脸却越来越红，“我以前没有做过饭，我也不知道……很抱歉弄成这样。”

弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，伸手揉揉亚瑟那颗乱糟糟的金色脑袋：“还是我来吧。”

以前弗朗西斯常常带不同的姑娘回家，有时甚至是小伙，但自从亚瑟住进来以后就再也没有过了。一来家里有个未成年人要干点别的事实在是不方便，他虽然自认没什么节操，但还是不想带坏小朋友。二来似乎他自己对这种猎艳失去了兴趣，或许以前他只是太无聊太寂寞，想找个人陪着，而现在不需要了。

有天晚上弗朗西斯做了一个梦，梦里他看见已经十六岁的少年几乎赤身裸体地站在他面前，少年的个子比两年前高了不少，但相比同龄男生来说实在纤瘦得过了头。他一步一步向弗朗西斯走来，绿色的眼睛里像是含着一汪湖水，白炽灯灯光下，大片裸露的皮肤苍白如雪。

弗朗西斯醒来的时候觉得身下不太对劲。他不敢相信自己竟然会对友人的弟弟、一个十六岁的孩子产生这样肮脏的念头，但梦里的场景相当清晰，一遍又一遍地在他的脑海里回放，强烈的罪恶感一连好几天折磨着他的神经。他明白自己必须做点什么让自己忘掉这个荒唐的梦，也许自己只是禁欲太久了，他想。

当他在餐桌上小心翼翼地问亚瑟介不介意他找个女朋友时，亚瑟的脑袋一直埋在盘子里，声音听起来闷闷的：“随你的便，反正跟我又没关系。”

第一个姑娘跟他踏进家门的时候，亚瑟正在客厅看电视，声音开得很大。姑娘愣了愣，转头问弗朗西斯：“这是你弟弟？”

弗朗西斯犹豫了一下，回答：“是的。”

亚瑟沉着脸站起来，像是什么都没看见一样径直回到房间，啪地一声重重甩上门，姑娘的笑容僵在脸上。

弗朗西斯叹了口气：“抱歉，我弟弟脾气不太好。”

不到两周他就和这个姑娘分手了，接着又带了别的姑娘回家，有时是小伙。第一次看到他带回来的是男人的时候，亚瑟脸上的表情可谓精彩纷呈，不过他的态度并没有因此而改变，依然是臭着脸无视对方友好的招呼，然后一言不发地夺门而去。

最初弗朗西斯并未多想，只当亚瑟不喜欢他带回来的这些人，那么他自然不会继续将这些关系发展下去。他一心想着要找一个让亚瑟满意的伴侣，直到那一天才惊觉，一切似乎都在不知不觉中脱轨了。

那天他刚跟女友分手，回到家的时候还沉浸在思考中，打开门的一瞬却敏锐地察觉到有哪里不对。他连鞋也来不及换就冲进客厅，然后见到了噩梦般的一幕。

沙发上坐着三个人，不，确切地说是坐着两个不认识的男孩，裤子松松地挂在腿上，脸上的表情羞耻又窘迫，显然是听到他开门的动静才匆匆忙忙套上的。而亚瑟，他的小少年，如他梦里那样般几乎一丝不挂，上身靠在一人怀里，双腿分开缠在另一个的腰上，嘴唇红肿地微微喘着气，宝石般的绿眼睛轻飘飘转向他，像是蒙上了一层灰。白皙的皮肤明晃晃的，晃得他头晕目眩，他连忙扶住墙，这才不至于因为过度惊讶而跌倒。

最不愿回想起来的梦境真实地出现在眼前，甚至比梦境还要荒唐。一种难以言喻的复杂情绪顿时从弗朗西斯心底冒了上来，就像是看到最珍爱的宝贝被人丢在泥淖中一样既痛心又愤怒。他突然意识到亚瑟已经长到了荷尔蒙蠢蠢欲动的年纪，身形日渐成熟的少年像是诱人的果实等待采摘，可能就连他自己也忍不住想要挣脱枝头，跃进他人的怀抱。

接下来的一幕让弗朗西斯的头不可抑制地嗡鸣起来。

亚瑟的脸上没有任何慌张，他仿佛没有看到一脸阴鸷的弗朗西斯，目光悠悠回转，然后勾住面前那个不知所措的男孩的脖子，不满地撇下嘴角，接着肆无忌惮地吻了上去。

是哪里弄错了吧？弗朗西斯有些迷惑。今天之前，一切都很正常，甚至今天早上亚瑟都跟以前一样，乖巧地吃完早餐，在路上不痛不痒地跟他斗了几句嘴，走进校门之前还向他挥了挥手，很听话。他不该是这样的，放荡却毫不遮掩，天真又不知羞耻，淫乱得坦坦荡荡。

弗朗西斯压下即将冲出来的火气，平静地说：“给你三分钟时间，让你的朋友们出去。我们得谈谈了。”

“是从什么时候开始的？”弗朗西斯关上门，站在亚瑟跟前抱着手臂问道。

亚瑟从沙发上坐起来，慢条斯理地扣上衬衫扣子。他抬头看了弗朗西斯一眼，反问：“什么什么时候？”

“你知道我在问什么。”弗朗西斯说，“跟他们保持这样的关系有多久了？”

亚瑟仰起头努力回想了一阵：“嗯……记不清了，大概两个月前？”

“两个月？”弗朗西斯吃了一惊，随即气笑了。这三个月来他竟然没有发觉亚瑟表现出任何异常，也不知道是亚瑟演技太好还是自己太蠢。

他又看了一眼沙发：“你们在家里做过多少次了？除了沙发上，还在别的什么地方做过吗？”

亚瑟这时已经穿好衣服，跳下沙发给自己倒了一杯茶。他微微皱起眉头，把口里的茶咽下去后回答：“在家还是第一次。我以为你今天出去约会了。”

弗朗西斯顿时觉得处处在意着亚瑟的想法去找人约会的自己蠢透了。

“我很抱歉，”亚瑟这样说着，语气里却听不出一点愧疚，“我以后不会带任何人回来了。”

——看来还不止这两个。弗朗西斯深深地、从胸臆里发出一声叹息。他闭上眼睛摇了摇头：“不，这不是关键。听着，亚瑟，我不管你是青春期荷尔蒙急需发泄还是纯属好奇，但你必须终止这样不正常的关系。”

亚瑟挑起眉毛：“为什么？你自己不也喜欢男人，自己数数到现在你带回来多少个了？”

“你心知肚明我不是反对这个。”弗朗西斯稍稍提高了声音，亚瑟装傻充愣的态度让他很难再将好脾气维持下去了，“我不反对你跟男生恋爱，甚至不反对你跟他们上床，光是这样这没什么大不了的。我不同意的是你同时跟一个以上的人维持这样的关系，甚至把他们一起带到你床上，这游戏可不好玩。”

亚瑟的眼睛一分一分沉下来。他冷笑一声移开视线：“我不知道这有什么不好的，我们大家都很开心，是你自己大惊小怪。再说你自己也好不到哪里去，有什么资格管我？”

“是你哥哥让我照顾你的。”弗朗西斯一字一句地说。

“哦，天哪。”亚瑟不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“斯科特才不会管我这些。‘别让这小子饿死就行’，他不是这样对你说的吗？”

弗朗西斯想要反驳，却找不出理由。亚瑟跟他毫无血缘关系，他甚至连监护人都算不上，这孩子只是在他家暂住罢了。他对亚瑟的管束毫无道理，就像亚瑟说的那样，按照斯科特的嘱咐，温饱之外的所有关心都是不必要的，只会让这个从骨子里叛逆的小鬼感到无尽的厌恶。

“这么说是我多管闲事。”弗朗西斯点点头，“那么我希望你至少克制一些，别纵欲过度搞坏了身体，否则我没法向你哥交代。”

这是他第一次这样尖锐地对亚瑟说话，或许是真的被亚瑟气昏了头。亚瑟不以为意地笑笑，放下茶杯靠近弗朗西斯，一只手揽住他的脖子，另一只手从他的上衣下摆探了进去，抬起头凑到他耳边，声音轻渺如鬼魅：“那我以后只跟你做好不好？”

弗朗西斯身体一僵。

亚瑟又粗又硬的头发挠得他的肩窝和侧颈奇痒难耐，罪魁祸首冰凉的指尖还在他小腹上游移，所过之处引起微微的颤抖：“你看，这样你就不用去找别人了，也不用担心我因为纵欲过度搞坏身体，不是很好吗？”

弗朗西斯深吸一口气，平静却坚决有力地移开亚瑟放在自己身上的两只手。他直视着那双深不见底的绿色眼睛，冷冷地说：“你不爱惜自己的身体是你的事，我可不想因为恋童癖的罪名锒铛入狱。”

亚瑟低着头没有说话，也没有动弹。直到弗朗西斯离开客厅，他才突然从喉咙深处爆发出一阵低低的笑声，用手臂捂住眼睛倒在十分钟前还在跟别人欢爱过的沙发上。

“我喜欢你的头发。”亚瑟靠在恋人肩头，用手指缠着对方金色的头发，眼睛眨也不眨地看着它们在灯光下折射出的光泽，声音有些沙哑。

男孩红着脸，露出一副因为受到夸奖而喜悦却有些不安的表情。欢好后的亚瑟总是带着点疲累和漫不经心，像是一团抓不住的雾，他却妄想着自己能把这似乎随时都会散去的雾永远拥在怀里。

“谢谢。”男孩有些结巴地说。

“如果能再长长一些就更好了。”亚瑟没头没尾地说。

男孩愣了愣，但还是微笑着点点头：“你喜欢的话我就留长些。”

亚瑟也吃吃地笑，热气细细地扑在男孩的脖颈上。他侧过头，伸手去碰触男孩的下巴：“你的胡子又长出来了。”

男孩啊了一声，握住亚瑟的手，不好意思地说：“这几天一直没注意，明天一定刮。”

“别。”亚瑟连忙制止，“留着吧，我挺喜欢的。”

男孩有些惊讶，接着表情突然兴奋起来。他欢欣地低头吻了吻亚瑟的手指，眼睛闪闪发光：“你也觉得有胡子超帅的对吧？我一直都这么觉得，可是人家都说我还太年轻，留胡子太奇怪了。”

“别听他们的。”亚瑟闭着眼睛接受男孩落在自己肩上、腰上密密麻麻的吻，“这样很性感，不是吗？”

“亚瑟，我真喜欢你。”男孩含混不清地说，落在恋人身上的吻慢慢有些粗暴，“可是你为什么就不能属于我一个人呢？”

“你确定要在这种时候提这种问题？”亚瑟随着对方的动作喘息着，“我不会属于任何人，我说过的。”

男孩突然停下来，抬起头望着亚瑟，眼底交织着迷恋和埋怨：“你知道他们是怎样说你的吗？他们说你是塞壬海妖，用动人的歌声诱惑所有路过的船只，引得他们全部葬身海浪，却还死得心甘情愿。只不过塞壬用的是歌声，而你……”

他说不下去了。亚瑟替他说了下去：“用身体，对吗？”

男孩急急忙忙地摇头，眼睛里全是热切的诚恳：“不，亚瑟，相信我，我从来没有那样想过你。”

“有也没关系。”亚瑟微笑着抬腿将他勾下身来，“反正你们心甘情愿，不是吗？”

亚瑟回到家已经是第二天早上。开门的时候他看到玄关处多了一双男鞋，显然它不属于自己，也不属于弗朗西斯。

他立刻就知道发生了什么。

屋子里走出一个陌生的年轻人，他穿着睡袍，一边打哈欠一边抓着自己纠结的头发，脸上还带着刚醒来的困倦和茫然。看到亚瑟的时候，他明显愣了一下，有些不知所措地站在那里，试探地问：“抱歉，请问您是？”

亚瑟露出一个挑衅的笑容。他抬起下巴，冷冷地回答：“我是这个屋子的另一个主人。”

年轻人瞪大了眼睛。他又抓了一把自己的头发，像是痒得很似的，然后他带着歉意微笑：“实在冒犯，弗朗西斯没有告诉我他有个弟弟。”

“弟弟？”亚瑟重复着这个词，冷笑，“我是他的恋人。”

年轻人顿在原地，用充满怀疑的眼神打量着他。

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯的声音从身后传来。这个悠闲的法国人，他还在为这个美好的周末清晨被打断而不满，他还在慢悠悠地系着衣服上的扣子，完全没有意识到门口的气氛有多么剑拔弩张。

“弗朗西斯，你答应过我不再找别人的。”亚瑟抱住弗朗西斯的胳膊，有些不满地撅起嘴，看起来委屈极了，“我就知道你本性难移，但我还是回来了，你得向我道歉。”

哇哦。弗朗西斯默默吹了一声口哨，在心里为亚瑟精湛的演技鼓起了掌。

“弗朗西斯，这是怎么回事？”年轻人皱着眉看他。

“亲爱的，我对你没有半点谎言。”弗朗西斯挣脱亚瑟举起双手，“相信我，这不过是一个暂住在我家的朋友的弟弟，他刚才说的全是假话。”

年轻人耸耸肩：“这看起来可不像是一个暂住的朋友的弟弟啊。”

弗朗西斯觉得脑袋久违地疼了起来：“你相信我，这小鬼一肚子坏水，他就是喜欢捉弄人。”

“朋友，如果你不相信我的话，就打开你身边的鞋柜看看吧。”亚瑟说，“弗朗西斯的鞋码是42，可是你会看到那里头还有不少40码的鞋子。”

年轻人走后，亚瑟变脸似的收起那副委屈的表情，毫无愧色地走进门。弗朗西斯半倚在墙上，无声地叹了口气。

“亚瑟，你无聊到要来破坏我的约会了吗？”弗朗西斯抓狂地揉乱自己的头发，“我没有再干涉你的私生活，只是想自己谈个恋爱而已，还是特意挑你不在家的时候，就算你要找乐子，也别来干扰我。”

亚瑟不满地反驳：“你说什么呢？你随随便便就能把那么多姑娘小伙哄上床，还换得那么勤，我让他们早点离开你可真是太善良了。”

从那以后亚瑟一直坚持不懈地践行着这种“善良”，每次知道弗朗西斯换了一个人约会，他都能会想方设法破坏即将展开的美好恋情。弗朗西斯时常觉得亚瑟为了避免姑娘小伙们被自己欺骗这么煞费苦心，简直就该被广大单身男女奉为神明裱起来。

好在这样的日子不会再持续太久。弗朗西斯收到了一封信，来自已经回到英国的斯科特，他在信中在真诚地再三感谢弗朗西斯对自己弟弟这几年来的照顾，并表示自己以后不必满世界乱跑了，正好亚瑟很快就要高中毕业，他希望亚瑟能回英国念大学。

弗朗西斯捏着那封信走进亚瑟的房间，亚瑟正趴在床上看书，睡衣只到他膝盖，腰臀的曲线流畅美好，两条小腿不安分地晃动着。

弗朗西斯敲敲门：“小鬼，恭喜你，很快就能摆脱我了。”

那两条腿停了下来。亚瑟爬起来疑惑地望着他：“你说什么？”

弗朗西斯把信递了过去。亚瑟盘起腿低下头读着，房间里一时安静得可怕。他读了很久，弗朗西斯觉得他应该早就看完了，那颗脑袋却迟迟没有抬起来。

“总之就是这样。”弗朗西斯轻松地摊开手，“你这两年处处跟我作对，这下好了，你解脱了，我也解脱了。”

那天晚上亚瑟异常沉默，从读完信到去洗澡，一句话也没有说，就跟四年前刚来的时候一样。四年来这个房子里的一切都无可避免地烙上了亚瑟的印记，他在厨房里睁着好奇的眼睛看弗朗西斯忙碌，在客厅里歪着身子躺在沙发上看电视，在书房里面对作业纸无意识地咬着笔杆，在衣柜前皱着粗眉毛挑选出席朋友生日宴会的衣服，在门口蹲下身子系好鞋带，不耐烦地催促弗朗西斯快点，然后猛地推开门，阳光涌了进来——

弗朗西斯闭上了眼睛。浴室里还亮着灯光，稀稀落落的水声清晰可闻。他没有再开灯，摸着黑慢慢回到卧室，只想现在就上床睡觉。

要关床头灯的时候他忽然看到门口站着一个人影。他吓了一跳，那个影子一半隐在黑暗中，像是一尊雕塑似的动也不动。他试探着问：“亚瑟？”

那个影子抬起头，慢慢走了进来。当他完全进入光线范围的时候，弗朗西斯屏住了呼吸。

亚瑟赤着脚，只披着一条浴巾，白皙的胸口和小腿大方地裸露在灯光下，刚洗过的金发湿漉漉的，杂乱的前发在他的眼前投下一片阴翳。

“真奇怪，我们从来没做过。”亚瑟轻声说，声音像是飘在天上，“明明你我都有很多床伴，可是我们之间什么都没发生。”

他侧着身子坐到弗朗西斯身边：“你不觉得奇怪吗？”

弗朗西斯没有说话。

亚瑟俯下身去解开他睡袍的带子。

然后他被弗朗西斯牢牢抓住了手腕。弗朗西斯看进他湖水般幽深的眼底，语气冰冷得没有一丝感情：“去把衣服穿好。”

亚瑟没有动弹。弗朗西斯只好自己下床去亚瑟的房间拿来他的睡衣，他回来的时候看见亚瑟歪在床上，脑袋埋在被子里。弗朗西斯无声地叹了口气，走到床边把睡衣扔过去：“自己穿，难道还要我帮你？”

亚瑟还是没有动弹。弗朗西斯无奈，直到伸手碰触到亚瑟的肩膀，他才惊觉亚瑟的身子在发抖。

“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯试图掰过他的身子，“你怎么了？”

“……为什么我不行？”亚瑟依然把头埋在被子里，声音模模糊糊的，“你明明什么人都约。”

弗朗西斯沉默了。亚瑟继续模模糊糊地说：“你知道我喜欢你，对吧？”

“……是的。”弗朗西斯回答。他其实一直都心知肚明。亚瑟为什么总是变着法子阻挠他跟别人的约会，为什么总是丝毫不掩饰自己在外面的放浪形骸，为什么总是对他说些或露骨或尖刻的话，这些拙劣的小把戏他看得清清楚楚，只是他从来不说破，也不愿意承认。

“你真是个混蛋。”亚瑟说。他突然从被子里抬起头，翘着唇角微笑：“其实你也是喜欢我的，对吧？”

“不要说胡话，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的声音依然冷静，“你累了，快去睡觉。”

“你不敢承认。”亚瑟伸手按住他的胸口，“那你告诉我，为什么你的心脏跳得这么快？为什么你带回来的那些男人个个金发碧眼粗眉毛？真是巧啊，对吧，弗朗西斯？”

这一次是更长久的沉默。

“你喜欢我。”亚瑟断定。

“……”弗朗西斯看着他，“是的。”

“那你为什么从来不跟我做？”亚瑟轻声问，“明明我就在这里，找那些人有什么意思呢？”

弗朗西斯拿开亚瑟的手，声音温柔：“亚瑟，你还是个孩子。这是有罪的，上帝已经不会原谅我了，我不希望你也一样。”

“去他妈的上帝。”亚瑟粗鲁地说，绿色的眼睛在灯光下熠熠生辉，“再说我不是孩子了。再过几个月我就成年了。”

“亚瑟，”弗朗西斯耐心地劝导，“你还那么小，你有那么多对你死心塌地的伴侣，或许以后还会有更多。即使回到英国，肯定还是会有的。”

“我知道。”亚瑟垂下眼睛，手指有意无意地拂过弗朗西斯的胸膛，“可是我不喜欢他们。”

弗朗西斯笑了一声，拍了拍亚瑟的脑袋：“别乱想了，亚瑟。快回自己房间去。”

亚瑟置若罔闻地揉了一把他的下身，做出一副关切的表情：“可是你都这么硬了。”

弗朗西斯重重地呼吸着，紧紧闭上眼睛，试图把心头那点火压下去。他怕自己再看一眼亚瑟就要做出不可饶恕的事来。他完全不知道亚瑟是怎么一步一步变成今天这个样子的，带着天真的妖冶像是罂粟花，美丽迷人却暗藏危险。

“回去睡觉。”弗朗西斯睁开眼睛，呼吸已经恢复了平静。他一手拿着亚瑟的睡衣，不由分说地把亚瑟从床上拽起来，强行扭到对面的房间里，出去的时候顺手关上了门。

亚瑟沉默地站着。弗朗西斯并没有把门锁上，只要转动一下门把手就能出去，但他一动不动。他想起那些男孩们对他着了魔似的迷恋，那些饱含热情和爱意的誓言，突然从心底里涌上一股无可名状的悲哀。如果他是塞壬，那弗朗西斯一定就是那个该死的奥德修斯，塞壬三姐妹中的帕耳塞洛珀爱上了他，用甜美而致命的歌声诱惑着他，尽管他也不可抑制地为之着迷，但他坚决地把自己绑在桅杆上，不愿靠近她半分。

就像帕耳塞洛珀在奥德修斯走后就义无反顾地投入海底一样，他无声地把自己扔到床上，黑暗中一片死寂。

过安检前弗朗西斯再次不放心地向亚瑟确认：“没有落下什么吧？要是回去以后发现忘了什么，可别让我给你寄过来。”

“弗朗西斯，你有时候跟个老妈子似的。”亚瑟健步如飞，“不用担心我会丢下什么，我一点东西都不会留给你。”

“那样最好。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“我可不想花大半天时间清理你的东西。”

亚瑟不置可否地耸耸肩：“再见。”

他走向安检口，出示证件和机票，把背上的包放在传送带上，又背起包向里走。一直到彻底消失在弗朗西斯的视野里，亚瑟始终没有回头。他会回到英国，在那里继续他的学业。他会遇到更多的人，跟那些人相比，弗朗西斯根本不值一提。少不更事的迷恋很快就会淡去，他的人生还会继续。

“Au revoir（再见）。”弗朗西斯喃喃。

他不再是他的少年了。


End file.
